koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaw
Outlaw (無法者, Muhōmono) is a downloadable character for the Dream and Challenge modes in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage and a regular character in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2. He has no ending or story paths of his own. He is not an actual character in the original series, rather he is a single representation of the flood of brutes found within the Fist of the North Star universe. In the wake of the world's devastation by nuclear fire, social order and civilization collapsed into anarchy. While many survivors moved into the newly-destroyed world with civility and humanity intact, many more discarded their morality, or were among the misfits, hoodlums, and criminals of the old world. Whatever their reasons, the outlaws became the scourge of the new world, living reminders of civilization's excesses and man's brutality. The motives of outlaws vary, but they mainly fight for the limited natural resources left in the world, terrorizing people who don't have the power to protect themselves or their livelihoods. Heartless and violent, they often beat or murder anyone who displeases them, whether it be for a major or trivial offense. Their time in the spotlight is usually cut short by any skilled martial artist who arrives to save the common folk. Finding strength in numbers, outlaws often band together for protection against their many enemies. Respecting only power, these gangs are usually led by a single ruthless leader, such as Zeed, Boss Fang, Jackal, or Amiba. Other outlaws are enlisted as members of organized armies (such as those of Thouzer or Raoh), willingly taking servitude in exchange for protection and a chance to more easily survive in the post-apocalyptic wasteland. Quotes *"Hahahahaha! Bring us your water!" *"Hand over all your food and water if you want to live!" *"This is it, you scum! Get ready to die!" *"Right! Get em' now!" *"What's your problem?" *"Die, sucker!" Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: Kicks an opponent to the ground then proceed to ride them around as an animal. This can be followed up by a humiliating thrust of Outlaw's fingers at the opponent's rear. :Special Technique: Play Dead :Taunt: Techniques All of Outlaw's techniques are game-original moves; usually, the brutes in the original series do not demonstrate advanced martial art capabilities. However, many of his moves are based on the attacks and weapons of various minor villains from Fist of the North Star. *''Atama no Deki ga Chigau no yo'' (Head's Coming Out Different) - Outlaw grabs a hold of his Mohawk and hurls it forward as a projectile. He is momentarily bald for a few seconds, wiping his hands over his head to "recover" his hairstyle. This may be a reference of Sakigake!! Otokojuku, a martial arts/comedy manga heavily influenced by Fist of the North Star, where one of the main characters has a similar weaponized mohawk. *''Gedoh Nokogiri Hiki'' (Pulling Out the Atheist Saw) - Presents a large saw blade, ramming forward with the jagged edge in front. Ends his charge by swinging the sword forward and flinging it out of his hands, laughing with his hands on his hips. Death by sawing was a common Japanese execution method inflicted on early Christians (hence the name), and a famous Japanese short story about death by sawing directly influenced a famous scene in Fist of the North Star. *''Sou Zan Ken'' (Twin Cutting Fist) - Another thug comes out, and the two thugs juggle a barrage of knives, damaging everyone caught in between. As the move ends, one of the knives hits the thug in the exact middle of the forehead. This technique mirrors Ken's battle with Beji and Giji from the original story, who thought their knife-juggling martial art was invincible until Ken used a pressure point to impair their depth perception. *''Koitsu de Bon! da'' (This'll go boom!) - Outlaw brings out a cartoon sized explosive and tries to throw it. It gets stuck on his head, exploding him and everything in range. He lands on his back as the move completes. *''Muhou Yari Ranbu'' (Unstoppable Spear Mad Dance) - Hops atop a tall spear and uses it as a type of pogo stick, hopping four times as it pierces the ground below him. *''Ashita yori Kyo daze~!'' (Better Today than Tomorrow!) - Outlaw smacks his foe, stealing a bag of seeds from them. As they kneel on the ground trying to reach for it, Outlaw digs his heel into their back. After a thorough inspection of the goods, he sends his victim flying with a mighty kick. To add insult to injury, the Outlaw eats the seeds, healing himself. This technique references an early scene in Fist of the North Star where Ken helps a man deliver seeds to a village, only for the villain Spade to steal and eat them, not realizing their significance. The man who carries the seeds tells Ken that "Tomorrow is more important than today," which deeply moves Kenshiro and gives the move its name. *''Maa Futatsu ni Nariyagare'' (Truly Two Working as One) - A secondary brute runs up to Outlaw with a large cross sword. They swing the giant blade together, slicing anything in its path. As they spin, his partner is accidentally caught within the blade's path. The move ends with Outlaw throwing the blade forward and the secondary brute dead. This is a reference to the two-person sword (three people in the anime) that was used to attack Shuu during the Souther arc of the manga. *''Ah... Shinkiroku'' (Ah... A New Record) - Outlaw whips a chain around his victim's waist. While they're trapped, he spins around, gaining momentum before he lets them go. They will land quite far away from him. As implied in the name, this technique is a reference to a chapter of the original story where thugs were doing this to innocent civilians for sport. One of the thugs say this when Kenshiro killed their leader, Gonzu, by kicking him into a far away building. *''Baka ga Miru'' (An Idiot Looks) - One of his Legendary Techniques, Outlaw pretends to see something past his opponent. As his curious foe turns to inspect, Outlaw delivers a mighty swing from his mace to the back of their head. *''Choutou Chihai Ken'' (Jumping Blade Earth Betraying Fist) - One of his Legendary Techniques, Outlaw lands on his back. A few moments later, he hops into the air, armed with two hand held blades. He spins in the air, slicing any foe within his reach. In the original series, a character named Fox used the technique. *''Tokudai! Sekimatsu Bakudan'' (Jumbo! End of the Century Bomb) - One of his Legendary Techniques, Oulaw gets a giant version of the bomb used in his fourth technique and tunnels underneath the ground. It explodes to obliterate everything within range, Outlaw only emerging after the explosion is over. The explosion and the name hint that the weapon is actually an atomic bomb, similar to the weaponry that caused the apocalypse in the first place. Fighting Style With no formal martial arts training, Outlaws generally use self-taught fighting techniques that they hone on unfortunate bystanders or rival gangs. They are usually depicted as cowardly and willing to attempt any dirty trick available in combat, using weapons and superior numbers to their advantage. Outlaws rarely have any particular weapon preference, opting to wield anything they can scavenge; the enemies fought in-game wield everything from clubs and axes to spears and crossbows. The playable Outlaw wields a long-handled version of the common mace weapon carried by other Outlaws and Zeed. However, keeping with his use of various weapons, Outlaw's combos include use of a baseball bat, a crossbow, and grenades. His Signature Moves add knives, giant swords, extremely powerful bombs, and even his own mohawk. Some of the Outlaw's Signature Moves also summon another thug to help him with the technique, although these moves invariably end with the second goon being killed.